


Misc. Three-Sentence Fics

by tomurau



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomurau/pseuds/tomurau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fics written for the three-sentence ficathon located <a href="http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: (Located [here](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4170723#cmt4170723)):  
> Criminal Minds, Hotch/Reid, serial killer AU and the team profiled their Dom/sub dynamic wrong. (Either in who is taking the lead or them being equal partners so nobody is being led astray).

It was obvious, they thought, as to who was leading who. So when they finally cornered the two they addressed their former chief, ordering him to let Reid out first and follow behind. Instead it was Hotch who came, covered in the blood of his lover-turned-abuser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (Located [here](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4069859#cmt4069859)):  
> Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yami Yuugi, flute

He would never understand why his damned vessel had to choose to play the flute of all things. It was only later, upon using the Flute of Summoning Dragon card that Yugi explained to Yami why he had chosen to use such an instrument. From then on the Pharaoh looked upon the boy's flute with something less than disdain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (Located [here](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4070883#cmt4070883)):  
> Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yuugi and Yami Yuugi, shadow and light

They regarded each other as opposite sides of the same coin. In a sense, they were the same being, after all. For what could be light without a shadow?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (Located [here](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4073443#cmt4073443)):  
> Sailor Moon Crystal, Ami, solitude

She had always been alone in her studies and schoolwork, devoted her life to earning the highest scores and doing her mother proud. She was much too frightened to speak to the others at school or around her, and if they thought she was snobbish because of that then perhaps she was. It was only once she became Sailor Mercury that she began to realize that who she was was not who people thought she was but what she was like inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (Located [here](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4060899#cmt4060899)):  
> The Hobbit & LOTR (Films), Legolas/Tauriel then Legolas/Aragorn, he thought he'd be happy with Tauriel even being her second choice and with her grieving but when he finds someone who loves him completely he sees how much better it can be.

His relationship with her was not so much love as it was sympathy, he realizes now. It was only upon being with someone who truly loved him and whom he truly loved in return that he realized that there were better things than being a second choice. Now he /knew/ he'd be happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (Located [here](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3937507#cmt3937507)):  
> Artemis Fowl, Artemis/Holly, gift of tongues

Though he would never admit it, he was jealous of her. Not because of her magic or her ancestry, but because she was nowhere near as smart as him and yet she had the gift of tongues. And so when he felt those first stirrings of jealousy and admiration he pushed them down, for clearly he was better than her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (Located [here](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3818467#cmt3818467)):  
> Harry Potter, Harry/Hermione, "you'll know you're not alone/'cause I'm gonna make this place your home." ~ Philip Phillips

They were on the train to Hogwarts and he watched as the last vestiges of London slipped away.  
"Harry," Hermione said, "You may be the Boy Who Lived, but if you start crying I will slap you."  
It was then that he knew he was going to be much happier here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (Located [here](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4325603#cmt4325603)):  
> Narnia, Eustace, "I want to think again of dangerous and noble things. [...] I want to be improbable, beautiful and afraid of nothing, as though I had wings." - Mary Oliver

He was not the smartest of boys, nor the strongest, nor the most interesting, but Narnia had given him something incredible. It was within that wardrobe that Eustace had power, and not only that but love, and he was capable of all things. While outside he was not brave, inside he was royalty, respected and beloved, and ruled with kindness and grace.


End file.
